Dancing Through Life
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: [SongFic, Multichapter] Set in modern times our friends find themselves in college trying to meet Mr.Mrs. Right while becoming educated adults who know what they want to do with the rest of their lives. But like anyone's life, there are obstacles.


**Author's Note:** Okay, So here it is, a new story. I do hope that you enjoy this one. I won't be updating this story as much, just when I get the time and find the song and inspiration that I want to use next.

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the songs, or the liquor. There is some swearing, so please excuse the characters. I don't own the characters I borrowed from Chibi Vampire Karin or Rurouni Kenshin. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**:---:**

**Chapter 1: **It Started Saturday Night

**Love is in the air  
It started one weekend  
That's when I knew love would begin  
If he would just give, give me some time**

Megumi stared at Misao's closet, a towel wrapped around her body, wet hair hanging down her back. "Misao, I don't see the problem." She stated.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Misao yelled at her friend. "The three of us are going out to the hottest spot in town, and I don't have one cute thing to wear!"

"Misao, you have plenty of cute things. Everything you wear is cute." Kaoru, Megumi and Misao's other roommate said coming into Misao's room.

"Misao, stop, here, put this on." Megumi said throwing Misao a black pleated mini skirt with a white plaid print.

"Oh! She should wear this shirt! It would look adorable with that skirt." Kaoru said pulling out a deep red strapless shirt that had a black pattern of bamboo up the left side that looked like it was blowing in the wind. Amidst the bamboo was calligraphy for 'You must be hard, Like an Oak, You must stand firm, Cut quick like my blade, Think fast, Unafraid.'

"Where'd you get this anyways? I mean, those are lyrics to a Mulan 2 song."

"Jiya bought the shirt and had his artist friend paint on the lyrics. He likes the lyrics because they good things to remember as a ninja. Now, should I wear my white heels or the red polka-dot ones?" Misao asked, fishing around on her closet floor for the shoes.

"The red, definitely." Kaoru said. "Do you guys get a feeling that something good is going to happen tonight?" Kaoru asked as she left Misao's room.

"Definitely." Megumi said following Kaoru.

"Why'd you think I made such a fuss about having nothing to wear?" Misao yelled.

**:---:**

"This is going to be a good night, I can just feel it." Sano said to his two friends as they entered the club through the back entrance.

"How'd you get this job tonight anyways, Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"Professor Yakima recommended me to the owner. I guess he's looking for a new DJ." Sano answered.

The club was fairly empty as they worked their way through to the front of the club where the DJ booth was setup. Sano went up to the owner, who was standing in front of the booth while Kenshin and Aoshi stood farther back leaning on a table waiting for Sano to finish speaking with the owner.

"Hey guys, come up here." Sano called out. "These are my friends Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi. Guys this is Kenta Usui, he's the owner of the club and a former student of Dr. Yakima's."

"It's nice to meet you." Kenshin and Aoshi said bowing to Kenta. He was a few inches shorter than Sano, and about 30 years old. His blond hair was cut short, showing several earrings in his ears and a tattoo of a ying-yang symbol at the base of his neck on the left side. He wore a black suit coat with a crisp white shirt under it un-tucked and unbuttoned to the third button with dark blue jeans and loafers.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'd love to hang and talk, but I have to go check on a few things before we open. I hope you guys have fun tonight. If either of you want any drinks tell them your with the DJ, and they'll know that the drinks are on the house. "

**:---:**

"He's pretty cool, huh?" Sano said as he jumped up into the DJ booth. "Can't beat the free alcohol either."

"Sano…" Kenshin said with a warning tone to his voice.

"I know, I know, don't drink too much while I'm on the job." Sano said rolling his eyes and repeating the lecture he had received several times from his short, red-headed friend. "Hey guys, I've got some records that need brought in, wanna help?"

"Do we have a choice?" Kenshin asked.

'Nope. It's apart of that whole friendship thing we started back in high school."

"Why did I ever agree to that?" Aoshi's seldom heard voice stated.

"Kenshin and I gave you an offer you couldn't refuse." Sano said approaching his beat up Suzuki.

"I don't remember the offer. Are you sure I agreed to it?"

"Yeah, I remember it too, Aoshi." Kenshin said as Sano handed him a box of records.

"We promised you to help you find that old childhood friend of yours…what was her name? Maki? Miso…"

"Misao…" Aoshi ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah. And never let you be too emo."

"Sound silly now, doesn't it?" Kenshin said.

"Not really, knowing Aoshi." Sano said closing the trunk lid.

**:---:**

"Are you sure we can get in Misao?" Kaoru asked as they stood in line outside Silent Wings, waiting to get into the club.

"Yes; there's no question. There can't be fifty people in front of us." Misao answered.

"It'll be almost empty when we get in there most likely." Megumi pouted.

"Why aren't they opening the doors?" Kaoru said, standing up on her toes to see the doors where the bouncers were standing.

"It's only 9:45; they are opening in fifteen minutes, and have a little patience." Misao replied.

**:---:**

It was just a few minutes after ten when the three college students walked through the doors. The club was dark; the floors were wooden, while the walls were painted a deep red color with wide black stripes around the dance floor and the opposite around the bar. The bar was made of a dark oak that was gleaming under the soft chandelier lighting that surrounded the bar that gave it an old world feel. Over the dance floor there was the same soft inset lighting joined by lighted squares in the ceiling that moved to the beat of the music. The DJ booth was set up above the dance floor in the same wood that the bar was made of; as well were the tables, chairs and stools that surrounded the two areas.

"WOW! Now I know why this place is such a hit, this place looks awesome!" Misao said as they walked through the club to an empty booth near the DJ booth.

"It looks so…I don't know. Old world meets modern. It's totally cool." Megumi said looking around.

"The DJ sounds awesome already too!" Kaoru said sitting down at the booth that they had finally reached.

"He's not too bad; we'll see what else he plays tonight." Megumi said. "If he can make me dance, he's pretty good."

"Oh come on Megs! This is the second song he's played since we've entered the door and it's one of the best songs out right now." Kaoru responded as they made their way to the bar to get drinks.

"You're such a harsh critic, I don't understand you." Misao answered.

"You just dance too easily. It's not my fault it has to be an excellent DJ to get me out on the floor." Megumi said as they reached the bar.

"Man, they're packed already. We're never gonna get our drinks." Kaoru answered.

"HEY! Hey bartender! Two Bacardi O3's and a Smirnoff Ice!" Misao yelled above several other people.

"My name is Karin, not bartender." The short girl sad pointing to her gold name tag.

"Thanks Karin! Sorry, didn't see the name tag." Misao responded handing the money to her.

"No problem, have a great time!"

"Sure will! See any good lookin' guys about 23-26?" Megumi yelled over Misao's head.

"Check out the DJ and his friends. There's also a table of guys that came in."

"Thanks!" Kaoru responded laughing as they turned away.

**:---:**

"Hey Kenshin!" Sano yelled.

"What!?" Kenshin said looking up from where Aoshi and Kenshin were sitting waiting for the dancing to start.

"Could you get me a drink? I want a Smirnoff Ice!" Sano yelled, setting the next song up.

"Sure thing." Kenshin said waiting for Sano to hand him the couple of dollars the drink would cost.

"Thanks!"

Kenshin pushed his way through the already busy club. Karin, Usui's wife, was tending the bar closest to Kenshin, so he headed her way.

"Check out the DJ and his friends. There's also a table of guys that came in." Kenshin heard Karin say to the girls as he approached the bar.

"Thanks!" He heard the one girl say before she turned towards him, bumping into him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! The music's so loud I didn't hear anyone behind me!" The girl with long raven hair and bright sapphire blue eyes said to him as he reached out to catch her so she wouldn't fall.

"It's okay! It's packed in here tonight, don't worry!" Kenshin said smiling.

"Come on Kaoru!" A short girl with long blue black hair said from a few feet away. "We don't wanna miss this song!"

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you again!"

'Kaoru, pretty name.' Kenshin thought as he responded. "Sure thing." He made his way up to the bar after that, sitting on a stool to wait for Karin to get to him.

"Hey there Kenshin." She said a moment later. "What can I get ya?"

"Sano wants a Smirnoff Ice, and I'd like a Rum 'n' Coke, please."

"No problem. He's doing a pretty good job out there. There are more people out on the floor earlier than usual." Karin said as she poured the drinks.

"I'll tell him, he'll like to hear that. He's just getting started too, he'll get better." Kenshin said.

**:---:**

**I walked up and asked  
If he liked to slow dance  
He nodded his head and he said "Yes"  
I knew he would fall for me**

"Kaoru…who was that guy you were talking to?" Misao said as her friend sat down at the table across from her starry eyed.

"I don't know. I didn't catch his name."

"He sure got your attention though, from the looks of it." Megumi said glancing at Misao, rolling her eyes.

"He was…different. We only said a few words to each other, but he was courteous, kind, gentle. Not like other guys I've met at a club or bar. Most of those guys are so…I don't know; this guy was like a…knight, or a samurai." Kaoru said shaking her head.

"Why don't you go talk to him then, go dance, or something." Megumi said.

"I couldn't do that, Meg. I'd feel totally out of place. And even if I would, I don't know where he's sitting; I probably couldn't even find him, this place is packed."

"You're in luck. It looks like he's a friend of the DJ. They're sitting just on the other side of the DJ booth…there." Megumi said pointing her finger elegantly to a place behind Kaoru.

"Where?!" Kaoru said, her eyes going large with shock.

"Don't look! Try to act natural. His friend is looking this way and he was just looking for someone, you probably." Megumi said.

"His friend is hot too." Misao said off handily.

Kaoru turned her head half way, pretending to look out towards the dance floor, her eyes moving in the direction Megumi had pointed. She saw his long red hair out the corner of her eye. "That's him alright. That hair…" Kaoru sighed deeply.

"Just go ask him to dance. Say you want to make up for backing into him." Misao said.

"I can't just go up to a complete stranger and ask him to dance!" Kaoru said shocked.

"He's not a complete stranger! Jeez you bumped into him! You've talked to him, and it's a legitimate excuse to get to know him better." Misao answered back. "Oh, forget about it. You're just too shy and don't want to admit it."

"I don't care. I just don't feel comfortable doing that."

"He's heading this way anyways." Misao said shrugging.

"WHAT?" Kaoru asked in a screech.

"Umm? Excuse me, Miss?" A quiet voice asked from behind Kaoru.

Kaoru slowly turned her head around to look at the red-head from earlier, who was standing next to her side of the booth, looking down at her with wide violet eyes.

'_How in the world did he get violet eyes?' _Kaoru thought as she looked up at him. "Yes?"

"In my way of apologizing for earlier, my friend and I were wondering if you and your friends here would like to join us at our booth."

"We would love too, thank you!" Misao said jumping up.

"Uh, yes, thank you. Thank you very much…?"

"Oh, Kenshin, Himura Kenshin."

"Thank you, Kenshin."

**:---:**

Aoshi watched as Kenshin approached the girls' table and asked them to join Kenshin and him. The guy had been positively breaking out in hives with idea of walking over to the table to ask them. It took Aoshi mentioning how many people were standing around waiting for tables to get Kenshin to go over. _'Figures, a practical guy like him.'_ Aoshi thought as he watched Kenshin help the girls move their drinks and belongings to their booth.

Aoshi took a look at the girls as they approached him. The girl of medium height with long raven hair and blue eyes seemed like Kenshin's type. He was carrying her drink for her while she leaned towards him, laughing at something he said. Next to the girl Kenshin seemed to like was a taller one; she had sharp reddish brown eyes, long black hair that hung down below her shoulders and bright red lips. It wasn't until they were at the table that Aoshi saw the third friend, who had been walking behind the other three.

"Aoshi, this is Kamiya Kaoru, Takani Megumi and… "

"Makimachi Misao." Aoshi said interrupting Kenshin as he stood next to the shorter man and the girls moved to accommodate the third girl into the circle.

"Yes, how did you…ohhh." Kenshin said looking to Misao when she uttered a gasp.

"Misao?" The tall girl named Megumi asked questionably looking towards her friend.

"Aoshi-kun?" Was all Misao could say tilting her head back as she could to look at him.

"It is you." He said quietly. "You haven't changed. It's good to see you again, Misao-san."

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Kaoru said, tired of looking from the tall, dark man back to short Misao.

"Sorry, Aoshi-kun and I were neighbors when I lived in Kyoto, before I moved here to Tokyo." Misao explained.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Kenshin suggested, gesturing to the table behind them. "Misao, why don't you sit here, next to Aoshi?" Kenshin said smiling slightly to the small girl.

"Thank you, Himura."

"Please, call me Kenshin."

"You'll never get her to do it Kenshin, get used to it. She called all of her guy friends by their last name. I believe, if I remember correctly that Hannya and I were the only one's she broke that habit with." Aoshi said.

"Shikijou, Beshimi, and Hyottoko as well." Misao pouted.

"Ah, yes, but not for as long as Hannya and I." Aoshi responded.

"Because I knew you longer." Misao answered. "How are they doing? I haven't heard from any of them in ages! I've missed you all so much since I left."

Aoshi was quiet for a moment, averting his eyes to the table where his fingers were folded together. "They were killed in a car accident during our sophomore year of high school. The other driver lost control of the car and ran the red light that he had, broad siding Hannya's car, causing it to roll over an embankment."

Misao lost her smile immediately and tears sprang up in her eyes as she stared at Aoshi.

"I should have called, or written…I know that, but at the time, I could barely function myself. The accident was my fault."

"Aoshi you know that wasn't true. How many times have Sano and I told you that?" Kenshin reprimanded his friend.

Kaoru and Megumi looked back and forth between the two sets of friends.

Aoshi looked up at Misao suddenly; her expression hurt so much, made him feel ashamed, unworthy, but didn't let any of that show. He softened his expression, not smiling, but moved his mouth so that it wasn't in such a harsh line slashing across his face. "This isn't the place or time for such sad news though. I will tell you the story at another time."

"Aoshi…" Misao said softly. She looked at him closely, saw the pain and weariness, and strong, brave front that showed there and smiled. "Yes, another time. But tonight, we dance! Come on." Misao said standing up and pulling Aoshi out with her towards the dance floor.

As they moved towards the floor, a new song was just starting. "Let's slow it down, take it way back. An American song for all of you by Billy Joel." Sano said bringing the lights down.

**She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her**

**She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know why it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason  
Anyway**

**She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know what it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me**

Aoshi pulled Misao close, moving to the slower beat of the song. Misao smiled slightly, relishing the feeling of being in Aoshi's arms. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

_'He smells so good and is so much taller than the last time I saw him. I barely come up to his breast bone.'_ The thought skittering across her mind causing her to laugh.

"What was that thought?" Aoshi said quietly.

"Just thinking how long it's been since we've seen each other. And how much you've grown. I was always short, but…I never felt this short when I was with you."

Aoshi left out a small laugh causing Misao to look up at him. "It has been too long, hasn't it?"

"Hai. I've missed you quite a bit, Aoshi, have thought of you often."

"And I've thought of you often as well, especially after I moved to Tokyo."  
"And when was that?" Misao asked.

"Junior year of high school. After the accident, I just couldn't go back to that school, to the same way of life. Jiya let me move here to Tokyo, giving me enough money each month for rent and food, but everything else I had to provide. He understood, even though I hadn't spoken about it, to him or to anyone."

"Jiya's like that. How is the old goat?" Misao said trying to lighten the mood.

"Same as always, he still goes to the market daily to check out the young girls. I swear, one day he's going to regret it. Omasu and Okon are still the same. They call and write regularly. They'll be happy when I tell them that I've found you."

"Hai…I'm sorry about leaving without much information about where I was going."

"Jiya would have let you live with us, Misao."

"I know, but like you, I needed to get out. After Mom and Dad's death, I didn't want to be anywhere near that place. Everything reminded me of them. Walking into the Aoi-ya reminded me of them. No matter how many good friends, ones I considered family, were also there…it was just too painful."

"No need to explain, I know. Have you found peace?"

"Somewhat. I would rather not speak about it here though." She answered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Ah." Aoshi said simply, in his own quiet way, holding Misao as they continued to dance.

**:---:**

It was several hours, dances and drinks later that Sano announced the last song for the night.

Kaoru pulled Kenshin's hand up and looked at his watch. "Wow, it's already 2 o'clock guys. I can't believe we've been here that long."

"Time flies when you're havin' fun I guess." A voice said from behind Megumi, who had pulled a chair up.

"Kanryuu." Megumi said looking up at the young man standing behind her.

"Hello, Megumi. It's been a long time. I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner. I didn't notice you were here until the club started emptying out."

"It's okay. I'd rather not have seen you." Megumi said with a deceptive smile on her face.

"Mm, I'm sure. Himura, Shinomori, always nice to see you, as well." The two just stared at the other male with narrowed icy eyes.

"What are you doing here Kanryuu?" Megumi asked standing up.

"Just saying hello. I was hoping I could talk to you, though. The last time we talked…well, it was all a misunderstanding."

"I doubt it. I don't associate with drug dealers."

"I'm not a drug dealer."

"Kanryuu, if you would, please leave. Apparently Miss. Megumi doesn't want to be in your company." Kenshin said glaring at the man.

"I will make you see that you were mistaken, Megumi." Kanryuu said before leaving.

There was silence at the table for a few minutes as Megumi sat back down and looked at her friends. The Kaoru and Misao looked at her with support, asking if she was okay with their eyes. Kenshin and Aoshi had their eye narrowed staring after the Kanryuu, wondering what her connection with their dubious classmate was.

"Megumi, if you don't mind me asking, what is your connection to Kanryuu?" Kenshin asked.

"We met in several science classes. I'm a pre-med major, while he is a Biology/Chemistry major. We worked together several times in those science classes. I never really trusted him; I always got a really bad feeling in my gut about him. He asked me out several times, but I always turned him down. Well, last semester we were paired together for our final lab report. We were meeting on a Sunday evening to gather everything together when I saw him in an alley afterwards. He was with a guy exchanging small triangular packets for money. It was the next day in class that he approached me, explaining what I had seen. What he said was that he was forced by this drug lord to find a better mixture for several drugs, ecstasy, heroine, and cocaine. He wanted my help. He wasn't very happy when I refused. He said I should be using my brain, my intelligence to make a lot of money. When I told I wanted to use my intellect to help people instead of hurt them, he scoffed at me." Megumi took a deep breath after explaining while the table was silent.

"Thank you, Megumi. You told us more than you had too." Kenshin replied looking at her, then at Aoshi.

"I don't mind telling you two, but why were you wondering?"

"We've been watching Kanryuu for several months now. Aoshi, Sano and I belong to a special force of the Campus Security office."

"I see. If you need any more information, please let me help you. I have a feeling he's probably supplying drugs to every drug user on campus." Megumi said.

"We will keep that in mind, thank you."

**:---:**

Megumi stood outside of the back door of the club. Kenshin and Kaoru had gone to a late night café to 'get to know one another better' and Aoshi and Misao had departed to a diner to discuss old times over tea and pie. Misao had offered Megumi her car, that Aoshi could bring her back to the apartment later, Megumi had graciously declined, saying that they should drive, and said that she would call for a taxi. Sano had said that he was headed back towards campus and that he would be glad to take her back. That had been while they were helping the boys' DJ friend, Sano, load up his Suzuki SX4 with his DJing supplies. That had been fifteen minutes ago.

She was getting very impatient. Fifteen minutes ago the club owner came out saying that Sano could pick up his check for the evening. Fourteen minutes ago, Sano had told her he would be right back, that getting his check wouldn't take very long and to wait right there. Nine minutes ago, five minutes after Sano had left, she started tapping her foot. Four minutes ago, she stopped tapping her foot. Four minutes ago she began to get pissed.

She heard steps coming towards the back door, then the door opening. "Finally! How long does it take to get a damn check, Birdhead?"

"Birdhead? I don't think so, Megumi." She heard as she turned to face Kanryuu.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting to talk to you, of course. I'll have to be quick though, Sano could be trouble for me. The boy is way too aggressive."

"Leave, please Kanryuu. I won't have anything to do with your little drug scheme."

"You should really rethink that, Megumi. We need a better quality. You are smart enough to come up with that equation. It would make you a lot of money."

"I have no intention to do something that would hurt people; I am becoming a doctor to help people."

"Oh, but you will be helping people, Megumi. Many drug users are looking for better drugs. Think of the good you would do." Kanryuu said coming closer to Megumi.

"Please, leave me alone. I don't want to help you." Megumi said, stepping up a few paces.

"Are you sure about that?"  
"She said she didn't want to help you, Kanryuu. Leave her alone." A voice said from the door way. Standing against the frame was Sano, holding the last box of records, and an envelope. "Ready to leave, Fox?"

"Yes." Megumi said as Sano walked down the steps and in between Megumi and Kanryuu.

"Kanryuu." Sano said as he closed the back hatch of the SUV, "Megumi is a friend of ours. I wouldn't try anything else if I were you." He then got into the car and drove away.

It was several minutes before Megumi broke the silence in the car; just the noise of the jazz station Sano had playing filling the car. "Why'd you call me 'Fox'?" She said indignantly.

"One, you look and act like a fox; cunning, sharp, intelligent. It seemed to fit you well. Two, Kanryuu had to believe we were close friends."

Megumi was quiet for another moment, thinking. "Thanks, by the way, for coming in when you did. I don't know what I would have done if he tried something."

"You're welcome." Sano said, stopping at a red light. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"I guess you may."

"Kenshin and Aoshi filled me in on the situation, so don't worry about telling me, but, with what you just said, has he ever hurt you? Or tried something?"

"It's come close a couple of times, but I've kept my friends close the last couple of months. Kaoru and Misao make great diversions. I can escape before anything happens, usually."

Sano was quiet for a moment. "Well, lets see, Kenshin said your name was Megumi Takani, ne?"

"Yes. I'm a Junior Pre-Med student." Megumi answered. They were approaching the campus by this point. "Our building is on the first side street before you reach the campus."

"Thanks. Pre-med, huh? Must be tough."

"Sometimes. I get discouraged sometimes, Kaoru and Misao help. They pull me out of the apartment when I need it and don't realize it. I love helping people though. The house is right up here on the right." Megumi said pointing to a traditional Japanese style home.

"Wow, pretty nice digs." Sano said pulling up to the curb and parking the car."

"Thanks, one of Misao's relatives knows the owners. Originally we lived on the second floor and large attic. There's a kitchenette up there and a small living room; about a year ago the husband got transferred to Germany with his company, so they let us stay here if we kept the house for them." Megumi said getting out of the car. Sano got out as well and followed her to the door. "You may leave. I'm home safely."

"I'm going to stay until someone else gets home. You shouldn't be alone. Don't worry, I'm safe." Sano said smirking.

"Look, Birdhead, I'm fine, really. I doubt a kidnapper or boogey monster will come after me."

"Birdhead, very creative. I was thinking more of Kanryuu though."

"I doubt he would try more than two things in one night. I'd be more worried about tomorrow night."

"Than I'll come tomorrow too. Think of it this way, while you and girls got to know Kenshin and Aoshi, and vice versa, I was stuck working, I'd like to learn more about the three of you, you can give me the information." Sano said easily, smiling at her, taking her keys and letting them both into the house.

Megumi watched as Sano let himself into the house and opened the door for her to enter first.

"Fine. Just be careful. Want something to drink?" Megumi said walking over the threshold.

"Coffee would be good." He answered, following her in.

"No alcohol? From what Kenshin and Aoshi said you're quite the drinker, but not on the job; Kenshin's rules."

"Only when I'm in the mood. I'm not in the mood."

"Coffee it is. You'll have to wait a few minutes, there isn't any made right now. The living room is through that door there."

"That's fine. I don't mind. Thanks."

Several minutes later Megumi walked through the door between the kitchen and living room, where Sano was looking through their movie collection.

"Here you go; I didn't know how you liked it so I brought sugar and milk with me."

"Thanks, I'll fix it." Sano said coming to the low table in front of the couch where Megumi was sitting. He added enough milk to make the mug half coffee, half milk. Megumi stared at the liquid as he stirred, tasted and then added a bit more milk.

"Like some coffee with your milk, hm?"

"Uh, yeah. Dad made coffee really strong; I had to cut the taste somehow." Sano said laughing. "You have some great movies."

"Thanks. You can basically tell which movies belong to whom though. Misao loves Ninja movies, while Kaoru loves Samauri movies, and mine are the old American World War one and two movies."

"Yeah, from what Aoshi tells us about Misao, that fits her." Sano said chuckling.

"How much does he speak about her?"

"All the time. He's wanted to find her again since we helped him get out of his depression. The thought of her kind of helped; the memories and such of their childhood. It was when Kenshin and I promised to help find her, and started talking about her with him a lot that we saw more improvement." Sano said looking at the pictures now more than the movies.

"She's talked about him somewhat too." Megumi said, than as an after thought asked, "What are his feelings toward Misao?"

"Feelings? Aoshi has them?"

Megumi raised and eyebrow in question.

"He's an ice block. He doesn't show much, if any, emotion. But, when he speaks about Misao, that's when I see the most emotion, it's in his eyes. They soften a bit. Not quite a smile, but…something. What about Misao?"

"As she put it once, it's 'unrequited love'. She's 100 sure that Aoshi has no feelings for her, yet she loves him with everything she has."

"Hm, this could get very interesting. Aoshi seems to have some love for the little weasel."

Megumi smirked, than laughed at Sano's nickname for Misao. "You don't know how much 'weasel' fits Misao. She'd hate it, but it's perfect."

"So, enough about Misao and Aoshi. What about Kaoru? She and Kenshin seemed to hit it off. Kenshin definitely liked her, I could tell by watching them, but I doubt he'd ever do anything about it."

"Kaoru really like him. Why wouldn't he do anything?"

"Kenshin's…different. Not quite shy, but…reserved. He's only had one other serious girlfriend, during high school, Tomoe. She was involved in an accident and died though. He's never quite totally moved on. It was hard on him."

"I could see why. When someone you love dies…it can feel like the end of your life, end of the world."

"Personal experience?"

"You could say that. I lost both my parents, and brother in an accident. They were on vacation; I wasn't able to join them though because of school."

Sano was quiet for a few minutes, than said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's been tough, but I know they are in a better place and that they are watching out for me."

For the next several hours Megumi and Sano sat on the couch next to each other talking about family, their friends, life experiences, and school. It was almost five in the morning when Megumi fell asleep with her head falling onto Sano's shoulder.

It was six o'clock when Kaoru, Misao, Kenshin and Aoshi walked into the house to see Megumi's head resting on a pillow in Sano's lap and his head against the back of the couch, both fast asleep. The friends laughed at the two. Misao gently shook Sano awake, and motioned for him to follow her.

Sano nodded his head, gently picked Megumi up and followed Misao up the stairs. Misao opened the door to Megumi's room for him, and then moved to the hall closet where Aoshi helped her remove three extra futons for their guest, carrying one to Sano who was tucking Megumi into her futon.

He turned, smile and mouthed 'thank you' to her as she turned to leave the room. For awhile afterwards, he looked down at Megumi. "You're a fox alright. Cunning, funny, intelligent, deceptive, cute." Sano whispered. "Wish you weren't quite so attractive either."

Megumi stirred, rolling over; bring her covers up closer around her face. She smirked as Sano moved from beside her to set up his borrowed futon across the room under the window.


End file.
